A Mother's regret
by MasterCaster
Summary: Carol has finally gotten T.K.O. to stop caring about her in order to become a true Villain! But is this what she really wanted? One-Shot, Role-Swap AU, OK T.K.O.! Let's be Villains! AU


**So recently, I decided to view the cartoon called "OK K.O. Let's be Heroes!" last week because nothing was on. At first, I thought it would be another weird, pointless show but after watching the first episode, I saw the show for what it really is. It's a weirdly fantastic tv show! Great characters, story arcs, character developments, an even continuity! So recently, I've caught up on season 2 and just like everyone else, I'm waiting on new episodes! But the thing about this show that intrigued me the most was K.O.'s dark reflection called T.K.O. So I thought up of this AU sometime ago where the Hero/Villain roles are swapped. Meaning everyone at Lakewood Turbo Plaza is evil(or Turbo versions) while Lord Boxman, his robots, and other villains are heroes!**

 **So let's check out the "Role-Swap AU" one-shot featuring T.K.O. and Turbo Carol!**

 **OK T.K.O. Let's be Villains!**

* * *

 _Ever since T.K.O was born, I made sure that he grew up to be a mighty villain just like his Dad. I didn't want my boy to become like that weakling hero, Captain Boxman and his goody-goody two bolt robots! I wanted him to grow strong and learn the ways like I did during my time back in S.H.O.V.E. !_

 _But...it wasn't always easy when he was younger..._

* * *

 **T.K.O. Age: 2**

"Alright, T.K.O. Say, ' _I love Evil!'._ " Carol commanded

The messy-haired toddler looked up at his mother and smiled.

"Momma!" he giggled

Carol pinched her nose.

"Yes, that's me. But I want you to say 'I love Evil!'. Can you do that for Momma?" Carol asked kindly, trying to not make her son cry.

T.K.O. stared into his mother's eyes and opened his mouth. Revealing tiny pointed teeth.

"I..."

"I l-lov..e"

"Yes! YES!" Carol shouted

"I love..."

"Here it comes!" Carol squealed happily

"I love momma!" T.K.O. proclaimed

"W-What?" Carol questioned confusingly

T.K.O. threw himself towards his mother and hugged around her waist.

"I love momma!" he repeated

A familiar feeling overtook Carol, the very same feeling she felt when T.K.O. was first born.

Carol then let out a long, tired sigh as she gently rubbed her son's hair.

"I can't with this kid..." she said with a blush

* * *

 _Okay, I realized my mistake. The kid was only two and I was the only person who cared about him. What? You think just because I'm evil, I don't love my own child enough to take care of him? Hmph, someone assumes too much._

 _Anyways, I decided to wait until he turned seven to try this again. Around this time, he began to collect Pow cards of different Villain's. He sure loves those things to. T.K.O. told me that his most favorite Pow card was mine and that he wanted to be ' **-11** ' just like me. It just brings a tear to this woma...wait, no tears! Villains shouldn't get sentimental!_

 _But that got me thinking about how he wanted to be like me. It turns out that the answer is me! If I get him to stop caring about me then he will see his destiny as a bad guy and his love for me won't be a distraction! Independence is the most valuable trait for a villain! And also...T.K.O. never made a lot a friends with the Neighborhood kids. But that's okay because their skulls will be the first one's that he crushes to dust when his evil empire rises!_

 **T.K.O. Age: 7**

"Okay, T.K.O.. We'll try this once more. Say...' _I hate Mommy!_

T.K.O. scowled at his mother.

"Why would I say that?" he asked

"Because my little devil boy. You must show your hatred for your own mother. It's the only way you can become a true villain!" Carol answered

"But I don't hate you. I love you, mommy!" T.K.O. beamed

Carol became a bit frustrated.

"Fine, Fine. Just lie and say you do. It won't hurt me, I promise." Carol reassured

T.K.O. slowly opened his mouth and struggled to speak.

 _I'm just going to cut this off right here because long story short, it didn't end the way I wanted it to. I know my son has the makings of a true bad guy but he still holds much childlike innocence. It's difficult being an evil mentor and a mother at the same time_.

* * *

 **T.K.O.**

 **Age: 11**

 _I believe that we finally made a breakthrough. Today, I had to bring T.K.O. with me to work because his babysitter was fighting the Flu(and I really mean fighting). If you don't already know, I work at Lakewood Turbo Plaza, a mini-mall that has all your super villainy needs which is ran by my old partner, Mr. Gar. So while I was working at the Dojo, T.K.O. met two employees working at Gar's bodega named Radicles and Enid and he also accompanied the two against their fight with one of Boxman's robots named Darrell. Sadly, T.K.O. got wrecked by that bucket of bolts easily, considering it was his first fight ever(a fault on my end). But after, my son asked for a job and with a little help from me, Mr. Gar gave him a job and now works at the bodega with those two nit-wits which soon became his friends._

 _But over time, T.K.O. became stronger with each battle. He grew more fearless, tough, and cunning. Recently, he met a kid named Dendy who became a new friend to T.K.O. And is also his age. Dendy is a female humanoid kappa with a strong interest with technology who desires to follow the path of villainy as well. Just between us, It may have been a long time since I've ever been in a relationship but I can see a little thing going on between them two. If not now, then soon. Hehe, I tend to tease my kid about that a lot._

 _But T.K.O. has also had some issues along the way as well. Sometime ago, a figure in a white cloak helped T.K.O. release his 'Hero Counterpart', a being named K.O. which elevated abilities but made T.K.O. forget who he is. We had a few close calls in the past with this K.O. but recently, T.K.O. told e that he and Dendy are trying to control his other half. For the sake of our wellbeing, I hope they find a way._

* * *

 _I...I think I finally got what I always wanted..._

 _Recently, T.K.O's Pow card raised him up to level '_ **-3** ' _and I would be lying if I said that I'm not proud. He seemed very ecstatic by this news and decided to train harder._

 _But as T.K.O. trained, he also became more distant towards me. Sometimes, he wouldn't speak or look at me. Other times, he wouldn't come home after work, he either stayed at Rad's or Dendy's place for the night instead of coming home to me. He's becoming more independent like I wanted. This is what I wanted, right?_

 _No, I was wrong..._

 _One day, Boxman attacked us with highly upgraded robots that proved to be a difficult challenge to defeat. Some of us received severe injuries but no fatalities occurred. I was one of the few that didn't get injured, just a little banged up. My son fought hard and won the battle. His friends cheered about his victory and I was beyond proud. I went up and hugged him but he tried separated himself from me. I was confused since T.K.O. always loved my hugs. But I still held on to my boy and even told him..._

 _"_ I love you, T.K.O. !" said Carol

T.K.O. was silent.

Carol raised an eyebrow as she stared at her son.

"Aren't you going to say ' _I love you too, mom!"_ Carol questioned

T.K.O. made an annoyed groan as he broke away from his mother's grasp. He then looked at his mother with a dark expression.

 _I still remember how his look sent a shiver down my spine. But what he said next just changed everything.._.

"Why would I ever say that?" asked T.K.O.

...

...

...

...

...

Something in Carol's body broke in half.

T.K.O. glared at his mom one last time before walking away with the crowd.

Carol fell to her knees, surrounded by scraps of metal and fire as her eyes began to water.

 _I don't know why I was so sad about what he said, it was what I always wanted. I wanted him to lose his love for me so he can be the villain he always dreamed of being. But he finally did it, my son no longer cares about me. I should be happy...but I'm not...why?_

 _Why do I feel so regretful for teaching him what he should know?_

 _Why does my heart hurt?_

 _Why do I cry when he's not home?_

 _Why do I feel so empty?_

* * *

 **Well this was depressing. But I hope you all enjoyed my first stiry involving Ok K.O.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot and I might do more with this Role-Swap AU in the future but with a lighter tone and not have T.K.O. resent his mother. But if you guys want this part with Carol and T.K.O. to continue then just say so in the reviews.**

 **Constructive Criticism is accepted.**


End file.
